Cocinando con Katniss
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Katniss pide ayuda a su mentor para aprender a cocinar.


Paso 1: _Mantener la cocina limpia._

Paso 2: _Tener siempre un espacio en la cocina, en la mesa o en la encimera._

Paso 3: _Intentarlo._

Paso 4: _No fracasar_.

* * *

—¿Entonces yo voy a ser tu ayudante? —gruño Haymitch sentándose en la silla, se rasco el cuello.

—Sí —respondió Katniss, se acercó a la estufa en donde tenía la olla y vertió el agua.

—¿Estás segura, preciosa? —Dijo Haymitch mientras colocaba la harina en una taza—. Ni siquiera sé cuántos gramos tengo que verter, ni nada.

Katniss comenzó a rebuscar en los estandartes de la cocina, busco en las ollas donde probablemente Peeta tenía más utensilios de cocina. No encontró nada que le pudiera hacer de ayuda para calcular los gramos, vio una taza en la que normalmente tomaba café y checo los mililitros.

—Mililitro y gramo, ¿es lo mismo, verdad? Se calcula del mismo modo, ¿verdad? ¿No hay mucha diferencia?

—Preciosa, yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Llena está taza de harina, será necesaria, mientras yo agregare la mantequilla al agua.

Katniss se acercó a la olla en donde ya se encontraba hirviendo el agua, agrego la mantequilla y el azúcar y comenzó a revolver con el globo que normalmente Peeta usaba para preparar la harina de pan.

La mantequilla quedó finalmente derretida y Katniss vertió toda la harina. Y comenzó a mezclar demasiado pronto…

—¿No tienes que apagar el fuego? —Katniss lo miro e hizo lo que dijo—. Espero que no se te haya secado demasiado pronto.

—No, no lo hizo, debo seguir mezclándole.

Así que comenzó a mezclar y mezclar, hasta que no quedará ningún grumo, nada de la harina. Peeta le había dicho que eso podría estropear la comida o simplemente no puede cocerse bien por ese hecho.

La mano le dolió durante unos minutos, suspiró y siguió mezclando hasta que al fin no vio ningún grumo.

—¿Estás segura de que no ha quedado ninguno suelto?

—Lo siguiente que debo poner es el huevo, así que ahí también se va a ir perdiendo.

Poco a poco fue mezclando los huevos y volver a revolver se le hizo un cansancio.

—Haymitch, tú estás sentado únicamente pasándome las cosas, ayúdame. En verdad que esto es muy cansado, no sé cómo Peeta no sé cansa.

—Tú eres la cocinera, yo el espectador.

—¡Demonios! —Katniss gruño y se giró para abrir uno de los cajones de la cocina, rebusco durante algunos segundos, sacó una bolsita transparente que contenía algún polvito café—. Peeta me enseño que si te gusta el sabor a la canela debes ponerla mientras preparas la harina. La canela debía ponerla mientras me deshacía de los grumos.

—¿Algo más que se te haya pasado?

—No —leyó la página del libro—, lo siguiente es poner los huevos. Así que pásamelos…

Así que volvió al mismo procedimiento que al inicio, mezclando los huevos poco a poco y sin dejar de mezclar para que se integre, le costó algunos minutos, el brazo se le canso…

—Que pesado es esto —susurró.

—Y es casi el inicio —contestó Haymitch—. ¿El siguiente paso es poner el aceite en la olla? —Katniss asintió—. Muy bien y debo ponerlo a calentar. Preciosa, tienes algo de masa en el final de tu trenza.

Katniss continúo batiendo, inicio a desesperarse al ver que la harina seguía demasiado aguada, no veía que cambiara de aspecto, antes de haber puesto los huevos la harina parecía ya estar bien.

—¿Puedo? —Haymitch tomo una palita y el comenzó a mezclar—, creó que deberías ir colocando azúcar en el recipiente. El aceite ya está colocado, sólo debemos encender la estufa para cuando está mezcla esté.

—No sabía que fuera tan agotador —se enjuago las manos—, no sé cómo es que Peeta prepara la masa sin estresarse.

—El panadero nació con el don de la cocina, tú no.

—Creo que esto, ya está. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—La duya y la manga —Katniss tomo un poco de harina—. ¡Haymitch! Aún creó que se ve aguada la harina.

—Entonces mezcla por unos minutos más. ¿Una batidora no te sería más fácil? ¡Nos habría ahorrado casi una hora!

—¡NO! El libro dice que sin batidora… o la masa podría salir mal.

—No sé qué queda más mal. El usar batidora o lo que hemos batido con ese globo.

* * *

—¿Enserio vas a usar esa manga? ¡Estás toda manchada! ¡Y aún no has puesto nada en el aceite que ya se ha calentado!

—¡Esto no es fácil, Haymitch! —sollozó—. No sé cómo Peeta aguanta tanto.

—Ya te dije…

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo has repetido por lo menos una docena de veces. Mientras yo voy preparando, tú limpia el desorden que dejaste.

—¿Mi desorden? Ahora resulta. ¡NO! —Le grito a Katniss—. No presiones, deja que salga. Sola va a tomar la medida antes de cortarse.

—Ya se ve muy café. ¿Se ha quemado?

—No, se está dorando. ¿Qué no viste las imágenes del libro?

—Es la primera vez que cocino por mérito propio, no tengo ni una idea.

—¡Pasaste horas mirando esas imágenes!

—¡Pues no todo queda como lo pinta el libro! Creó que ya está… —tomando la espátula que tenía a su lado, sacó su primer _churro_ , le escurrió un poco el aceito y rápidamente lo inserto en la charola donde había colocado el azúcar y canela.

Vertió más de la masa y dejo que se cocinará.

Veinte minutos más tarde toda la masa se había terminado y Katniss vio con la mirada baja el resultado final. Los _churros_ que ella había preparado se veían todos mal. Algunos eran más gruesos, otros más delgados, unos más largos que otros, algunos tenían más color, algunos la azúcar siquiera se le habían pegado.

—¿No los vas a probar?

—¿Y si saben mal?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros y fue el primero en tomar uno, mientras masticaba Katniss no vio ninguna expresión más que fruncir el ceño, luego sonreía y dio una segunda mordida.

¿Significaba que le gustaba? Era la respuesta más obvia, puesto que ya se había terminado el primero e iba por el segundo.

—No tenía esperanzas contigo —dijo—, pero no han quedado mal. Un poco aguados, recuerdo que los que yo comía en el Capitolio eran más gruesos y no se sentía que les faltaba cocerse y…

—¿Ahora eres un crítico en cocina? —Katniss tomó uno y comenzó a mordisquear—. ¿En verdad yo cocine esto? ¡Haymicth, esto es delicioso! ¡No puedo creer que yo lo cocinará!

—No es lo mejor —tomó otro— pero iniciaste bien. Y además es como bien dicen: _echando a perder se aprende._


End file.
